


A Growing Bond

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Series: A Growing Bond [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day 20: Grow, Dr. Emile Picani (Mentioned) - Freeform, Giant/Tiny Content, HiddenDreamer67's October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts, Implied/Referenced Male Pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: The one thing to remember is that even if the story is over, this is not the end, but rather just the beginning.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: A Growing Bond [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531604
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	A Growing Bond

Yes, Logan, on the day of his glorious return to normal size, proposed to his three loves, and the four boys promised themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. It was truly a happy ending.

Except it wasn’t.

That’s not to say it wasn’t happy. Sure, Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil were all such different people that it would be impossible for them to always get along. And there were times when they had major disagreements, and even arguments. But they never fought for long and always made up. And it made their bond that much stronger.

No, what made it not be a happy ending was that it wasn’t the end.

It was just the beginning.

After all, as much as the boys wanted to spend their lives together, they had just graduated high school, and had so much left of their lives to figure out. There was still college to get through, careers to nail down, living arrangements to come to terms with, and family dynamics to finalize.

But one thing they didn’t have to worry about was each other, and that made all of it so much easier. And not just for the four boys.

Remus and Dee would secretly elope shortly after Logan’s proposal. It was sudden and most definitely unexpected, but was basically par for the course for the chaotic couple. And it was certainly not unwelcome, with Dee now a full-fledged member of a family that truly loved and accepted him.

The two would be inseparable after that, with Dee eventually settling into the role of house husband after giving birth to their son Kai, and Remus eventually taking over his father’s business. Such a wonderful if not quite wholesome couple you’d never find again.

Thomas became a truly gifted witch, and followed in his father’s footsteps to become the leader of their coven. In his own time he developed all manner of new and innovative uses for magic, and would pass on those lessons to his pupils.

It was he who would supervise the first minor integrations of magical and non-magical life together, in the form of relocating the coven to near his friends’ hometown. The various successes and failures as the two communities began to merge paved the way for future generations to further integrate themselves.

Roman’s acting career took off like a bolt. His obvious talent was well on display at college, and he was fast tracked through the degree program so he could turn professional as quickly as possible. He starred in a number of high profile shows, even making it to Broadway and earning a Tony, as well as appearing on several TV shows and a few cameos and featured roles in movies.

But his path eventually brought him back home, where he used the riches earned by his fame and talent to establish a community theatre. It became a backbone of the local culture, and his productions attracted crowds from far and wide. He still occasionally got offers from top entertainment folks for appearances, and he even accepted some of them, with his husbands’ blessings of course.

Patton had already figured out what he wanted to do and was already working toward it when Logan had proposed. All that time spent volunteering at the animal shelter had paid off, as it ensured he was able to get through his veterinary degree with minimal issue. He immediately returned home after graduating from college to set up his own practice in partnership with the same shelter he’d volunteered at as a teen.

It was Patton who had brought them together in a way, and it was also Patton who convinced them all to stay in their hometown after marrying. And he had a good argument for it. They knew these people, they knew this town. And while it wasn’t perfect, it was pretty close, all things considered.

Virgil at first wasn’t sure if he even wanted to go to college, as his only real passions were listening to music and occasionally writing. But a chat with Thomas during one of their regular visits to the coven turned up an interesting find: Virgil had a knack for magic. He became one of Thomas’ pupils and flourished, in time becoming just as skilled as the future leader of the coven.

It was Virgil who figured out the solution to their children problem. Patton had always wanted to be a dad, and the other three felt the same longing, to a lesser extent. But as a polyamorous relationship, no major government department or legitimate adoption agency was willing to place children with the four men. And the only community that would have done so, the Sanders Coven, never had any unwanted children.

In the end, it was Logan who helped them to bring children into the world. With his body already saturated with residual magic from his curse, it was made that much easier for them to reform it to be able to carry children to term using the same magic Emile had discovered a generation previously. Logan agreed to it three separate times, bringing into the world their elder son Sloane, the twins Elliott and Joan, and their younger son Remy, named after his only biological uncle.

Logan, with his new ability to appear normal amongst strangers, attended university, and while he learned quickly and aced all of his classes, it took him a while to find his true passion for teaching.

He would eventually settle into a role as a high school math teacher in his hometown, but also doubled as a student counselor. Being someone known for living an unusual life, for multiple reasons, he was someone the teens felt comfortable going to about their issues, and developed quite the rapport with many of them.

But Logan didn’t just settle down into teaching. His ability to grow to great size (and the gift from the coven of clothes that would grow with him, which was quite welcomed) proved invaluable, as he used it to help around town in all manner of ways. From construction to demolition to search and rescue, he put his unique talents to use to help the community who had given so much to him.

But while every day of their lives was a wonderful adventure, even the bad ones that still came along, none stood out more than the day the four publicly pledged themselves to each other.

In honor of the unwritten tradition, the ceremony was held at Logan’s old warehouse home, which had mostly been abandoned after the night of his transformation. A local minister officiated, and while they knew their bond wouldn’t be recognized officially, it still meant a lot to hold such solemn proceedings for the family and friends who had supported them for so long.

For rings, the other three opted to use the ones Logan had given them when they became engaged. But for Logan, they surprised him with a brilliant palladium white gold ring. It was both unique and completed the set, just like what Logan was for them. And when they were pronounced and shared a flurry of joyous kisses, it was truly a wonderful moment.

The reception was a lovely and extravagant affair. There was food and fun and dancing until the wee hours of the morning. In the end, the boys spent their wedding night in Logan’s warehouse before departing for a two week honeymoon in Europe.

But as wonderful as it was to party and be congratulated and to see the sites in a distant land with his three loves by his side, it was the calm and serene day after their return that they spent in their new house together for the first time that Logan loved most.

It was on such a quiet and peaceful day that Logan found himself thinking back on all that had happened in his life. The community was having another picnic, some other celebration. They seemed to have so many these days, it was hard to keep track of them, even for Logan. But it was a day of fun and joy, so why worry?

Logan had shifted into his giant form to play games with the kids, and had opted to remain at that size once he had tired for old times’ sake. As he looked out over the crowd, he could see his mom chatting amicably with the other community matriarchs. His dad wasn’t too far away, laughing with the other men about some dumb story.

Thomas was also present, conversing with some of the community leaders about his idea to relocate the coven to nearby, in the hopes of fostering more cooperation between the magical and non-magical communities. Logan would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued by the idea. But only time would tell if it would work.

The children, including his own, were still running around shrieking, egged on by Remus chasing after them with his best monster impression, his husband sitting nearby, shaking his head in amused frustration at his husband’s continued antics.

At such a thought, Logan looked down at his own husbands lounging in his lap, the shade of the tree he was resting beside casting a cooling shadow over them. He could see the effects time had had on them. The wrinkles in their faces, the new glasses Virgil had needed to get, the grey streak in Roman’s hair, and the scars on Patton’s arms from his more troublesome patients.

And he smiled with such affection at them. No matter how many wrinkles or blemishes they would get over the years, he would always find them the most beautiful people in the world.

At that point, Patton noticed him grinning and called up to him with a smirk. “Whatcha thinking about, Lo-Lo?”

The other two looked up as well, smiles on their own faces to match Patton’s. Logan just beamed.

“Just how much I love you all.”

The three’s smiles widened in response. “We love you too, mi roca,” Roman replied as Virgil snuggled in closer to Logan’s form.

Logan nodded in return and then leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He would always love them, and they would always love him. It was an always changing, always brightening, always growing bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67)'s [October 2019 Giant/Tiny Prompts](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/post/188288684473/arc852-hiddendreamer67-yup-i-made-a-prompt).
> 
> Hey guys. Well, here at last comes the end of our story. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing and sharing it with you. If you've enjoyed reading this series and any of my other works, I'll be posting a survey on my Tumblr to see what new ideas you'd be interested in seeing. If you have time and are interested, feel free to fill it out.
> 
> In any case, I'd like to thank you all for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, or even come over and talk to me on [Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com).


End file.
